1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency breathing apparatus and, in particular, to an emergency system containing breathing masks in a container with ambient pressure sensitive means to automatically open the container at a preselected value of ambient pressure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Commercial aircraft used for airline service generally have an emergency oxygen supply that is centrally located in the aircraft and individual breathing masks which are connected to the supply of emergency oxygen closeted in the aircraft adjacent the passenger's seats and which are discharged for use by the release of oxygen pressure from the central supply. These systems are quite suitable for airline use but are not idealy suited for business and other aircraft having custom interiors with the passenger seats located at various positions to suit the customer's needs and desires.
A need, therefore, exists for an unitized emergency breathing apparatus that can be installed as a packaged unit within the aircraft. Such a unit should include a self-contained, latch release mechanism responsive to preselected values of ambient pressure whereby the emergency breathing apparatus is automatically released in the event of failure of cabin pressure. Prior latch release mechanisms have lacked a unitized construction whereby malfunctioning components can be readily exchanged. Additionally, prior devices have lacked adequate inspection facilities whereby the latch release mechanism can be tested for proper operation.